


Kyra Stark's Adventures on Twitter

by LunaLehnsherr



Series: Stark Dynasty [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Kyra Stark - Fandom, Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kyra is a BAMF, M/M, Protective Charles Xaiver, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Protective X-Men, Twitter, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLehnsherr/pseuds/LunaLehnsherr
Summary: This is an interlude fic for my series Stark Dynasty, you don't have to have read the other three books but you'll have a better understanding of Kyra and her relationships if you do.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Stark Dynasty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529282
Kudos: 3





	1. Twitter Handles & Names

**Author's Note:**

> A main (new) tweet looks like
> 
> **this**
> 
> A direct tweet reply looks like  
> |  
> this
> 
> a new reply to a main tweet looks like
> 
> this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just included the main peeps for now, if I add more characters I'll add more here.

**Kyra Stark:**

KyKy @_itskyra

**Tony Stark:**

Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam

**Pepper Potts:**

Queen Mom @ppotts

**Charles Xavier:**

Prof. Charles Xavier @prof_xavier

**Erik Lehnsherr:**

MagnErik @eriks_magnet

**Harley Keener-Stark:**

Garage Son @harlskstark

**Peter Parker-Stark:**

Iron Son @peterbpstark

**Steve Rogers:**

Iced Americano @iced_capsicle

**Natasha Romanoff:**

Nat @nataliar

**Bruce Banner:**

Dr. Uncle @BBanner

**Clint Barton:**

Bird Uncle #2 @hawkeyedbird

**Ororo Munroe:**

Ororo @stormunrororo

**Peter Maximoff:**

Petey @petermercury

**Hank McCoy:**

Hank @drhank

**Raven Darkhölme:**

Mystique @blueraven

**Kurt Wagner:**

I'm Kurt @crawlerkurt

**Wade Wilson:**

Hello Readers @ryanreynolds

**Daisy Johnson:**

Daisy @calmquake

**Ellie Phimister:**

Shut it Wade @negateenwar

**Lorna Dane:**

Lorna @polardane

**Shuri:**

Princess Meme @shuranium

**Ned Leeds:**

Guy in the Chair @nedward

**Michelle Jones:**

MJ @michellej

**James Rhodes:**

Iron Uncle @jrhodeyrhodes

**Sam Wilson:**

Bird Uncle #3 @sassywilson

**Bucky Barnes:**

Hot Americano @107thmetalarm

**Darcy Lewis:**

Intern @scncwrnglroffcl

**Jane Foster:**

Dr. J. Foster @drjanefoster

**Nick Fury:**

NF @notdead

**Phil Coulson:**

AC/DC/AC @alwaysdying


	2. Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A main (new) tweet looks like
> 
> **this**
> 
> A direct tweet reply looks like  
> |  
> this
> 
> a new reply to a main tweet looks like
> 
> this

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**Okay, let’s see how this goes y’all.**

**11:52 AM · April 11, 2024**

|

Luca loves the xmen @avengrmen

wait- did Kyra just get twitter?

|

KyKy @_itskyra

well no... ive had twitter for a while but never used it mildly terrified but Charles and the rest of the parent squad thought itd be a good idea

|

Winter wolf @whitesolider

..parent squad.. im soft

Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam

it’s like you’re ashamed of me or something kid.

|

KyKy @_itskyra

@youknowwhoiam <\- need I say more? and you wonder why im Moms favourite.

|

BUCKYS METAL ARM @magnetarmman

burning tea is being spilt all over @youknowwhoiam and im living for it

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**note to self, when ur dad owns a tech company (the queen I call mom runs it and don’t forget that people.) and has many genius AIs, don’t make your account the mundane way.**

**2:13 AM · April 16, 2024**

|

Iron Dad @youknowwhoiam

kid, what the hell are you doing up

|

KyKy @_itskyra

I call hypocrisy but also, I’m in Berlin thank you very much.

|

Queen Mom @ppotts

stop helicopter parenting your daughter and go to sleep. I told you yesterday that @_itskyra and I were going to Berlin on a business trip. Love you!


	3. It's a broken Hallelujah

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**Teach me to trust the parent squad smh**

**10:11 AM · April 19, 2024**

|

Prof. Charles Xavier @prof_xavier

Okay, what did we do Kyra?

|

KyKy @_itskyra

You told me to use twitter.

|

MagnErik @eriks_magnet

You said you were thinking about it so we told you that you should. Why is using twitter such a bad thing?

|

KyKy @_itskyra

DON’T TELL ME TO DO THINGS IM THINKING ABOUT I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON THAT AFTER I BUILT KILLBOT BILL THAT ONE TIME

|

Winter Wolf @whitesolider

umm killbot bill???

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**OH MY SWEET BABY DEMON HARLEY WHAT THE HELL**

**11:39 AM · April 19, 2024**

|

Vi @natcshas

what-

|

KyKy @_itskyra

Harley just blasted his way into the danger room at the school with a potato gun – I am confusion

|

Vi @natcshas

why am I not surprised

Iron Son @peterbpstark

I’m sorry- MY SWEET BABY DEMON??

|

KyKy @_itskyra

Shut up Peter. don’t insult my baby demon. Wade’s babysitting and he will set my son loose to get an excuse to see you.

Garage Son @harlskstark

😘😘

|

KYRASTAN @queenkyra

I’m so confused, what did you do Harley?

|

Garage Son @harlskstark

Blew up a door with potatoes. Blame @youknowwhoiam


	4. The Minor Fall

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**@petermercury just attempted to make a tornado in the danger room and @stormunrororo wasn’t even in the mansion.**

**9:56 AM · April 21, 2024**

|

KyKy @_itskyra

I’m ashamed to say I didn’t think it would work..  
@prof_xavier @eriks_magnet don’t come downstairs, whatever you do.  
I can’t open the doors without letting this thing out.

|

Ororo @stormunrororo

Do you need me? I can be back in 5 minutes.

|  
KyKy @_itskyra

Send @crawlerkurt a picture of where you are, we need you yesterday. Pete and I are stuck in here.

Iron Son @peterpbstark

You know what Ky, I'm so glad you and all the craziness isn't at the tower.

|

KyKy @_itskyra

WOW tell me you don't love me any louder won't you.  
I see how it is. Well I have @petermercury, I don't need you anyway😪

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**is it existential crisi or existential crises?**

**9:03 PM · April 21, 2024**

|

Iron Uncle @jrhodeyrhodes

Do you want a hug sweetie? I’m flying into New York in a few minutes, work can wait.

|

KyKy @_itskyra

yes please uncle rhodey

|

Prof. Charles Xavier @prof_xavier

Crises, Kyra. Erik’s making Lasagna for movie night, we’ll see you in my office after you see your Uncle.

|

KyKy @_itskyra

okay ill see you in a bit

I met Kyra @juniperfalls

KYRA ARMY WE MUST PROTEC  
" _yes please uncle rhodey_ "  
its so soft I cri

Hello Readers @ryanreynolds

I'm sure the author knows, why don't you ask Luna?

|

QUEENKYRA @kyrastan

Author?? Luna?? Who's Ryan Reynolds?

|

KyKy @_itskyra

@kyrastan first: your user 🥺🥺🥺 second: that's Wade aka Deadpool, he is of the belief that our world is made up inside a person called Luna's head

|

KYRASTAN @queenkyra

So just we should just go along with it? Nod and smile?

|

QUEENKYRA @kyrastan

I think so Nicki..

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**Somebody please enlighten me as to why people think it’s okay to ask a woman if she’s pregnant. (1/?)**

**|**

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**Like first off; asking a woman if she’s pregnant means you’ve notice a change in her body which basically is another way of saying you’re getting fat which means it’s rude. (2/?)**

**|**

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**secondly; I know people who can’t get pregnant. A very good friend of mine can’t even touch other human beings without either taking their powers or draining them significantly and can’t get pregnant because the power dampeners I’m developing haven’t worked for her yet. (3/?)**

**|**

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**and finally; it’s not your right to know. Some people will never be able to carry a baby past first trimester, as of right now Hank and I don’t even know if I’d be able to carry a baby through first trimester. (4/5)**

**|**

**KyKy @_itskyra**

**So please for the love of your favorite food.**   
**Do.**   
**Not.**   
**Ask.**   
**A.**   
**Woman.**   
**If.**   
**She.**   
**Is.**   
**Pregnant.**   
  
**It’s a very personal subject and it’s also just plain rude.**   
  
**Thanks for coming, I’m here all week.**   
**(5/5)**

**6:47 AM · April 22, 2024**

|

Lorna @polardane

Preach it sis 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

Shut it Wade @negateenwar

👏🏻👏🏻 Well said Ky

Luca loves the xmen @avengrmen

id pay to see Kyra go off at news industries

|

Winter wolf @whitesoldier

same

retweeted by @StarkIndustries, @GiftedSchool, @PPotts, and 945K others


	5. The Major Lift

****KyKy @_itskyra** **

****Why am I like this** **

****9:33 AM · April 22, 2024** **

|

Vi @natcshas

Wdym? You’re awesome :)

|

KyKy @_itskyra

Aweeeeeee <3<3 

KyKy @_itskyra

So I’m sitting in Charles’ office right and Lorna and Erik are practising outside and one of them just decides to make a humanoid figure “walk” past the office. It scared the living hell out of me the power in the school went off for like 10 minutes

|

Lorna @polardane

Sorry?

|

KyKy @_itskyra

No, you’re not.

****KyKy @_itskyra** **

****Gotta love having a million articles written about that one word in that one comment/tweet/caption/video** **

****Maybe- hear me out here- get a life??** **

****2:11 PM · April 23, 2024** **

|

Vi @natcshas

good concept but gotta disappoint you: they can’t

|  
KyKy @_itskyra

It. Sucks.

Like seriously why do all of y’all want to know what I eat for breakfast???

And also “Oh my god Kyra just said ----” headlines are SO 2019.

Like come on at least make it about the fact that I singlehandedly developed prosthetics better than dad ever could.

|

Vi @natcshas

ikr it’s stupid but you just do your own thing cause you’re really good at it <3

|

KyKy @_itskyra

🥺sorry, I gotta go buy an ocean real quick brb

**Author's Note:**

> All of Kyra's tweets exist on her actual twitter page and if you want to be featured all you have to do is follow @_itskyra on twitter and reply to her tweets (you can DM her account to select your username if you don't want your actual twitter featured) then you'll be added into the fic when each tweet is featured.


End file.
